xenonautsfandomcom-20200214-history
General Information
Xenonauts is a PC video game developed by Goldhawk Interactive headed by Chris England, the game started development in 2009 and is the first game to be created by Goldhawk Interactive. Xenonaut's is heavily inspired by X-COM, a popular and classic game released in 1994 by the now defunct MicroProse. The game was aimed for a 2012 release, however after several delays the game was eventually released in 2014. Information Xenonauts is a spiritual successor to the original game XCOM. The player is put in charge of a secret organization called the Xenonauts, and is charged with defending the Earth against an Alien Invasion. Unlike prior games Xenonauts takes place in 1979, using older technology rather than the cutting edge technology of today. Like the games it is based on Xenonauts is a combination of a strategic "Geo-Scape" and a tactical "battlescape". The player constructs bases, trains and equips soldiers, researches and manufactures new and powerful equipment while also appeasing the global world power blocs into continue their funding and support of the Xenonauts program. Plot The story of Xenonauts begins in 1958, a UFO which appeared above the Atlantic ocean and fired on military aircraft, is shot down by NATO nuclear weapons and crash lands in Iceland. A joint NATO-Soviet expeditionary force attempts to capture the wreckage, however they are fired on by the surviving alien crew, and the UFO is eventually destroyed via self destruction. The aftermath of the UFO incursion saw the creation of the Xenonauts, an international organization charged with the defense of humanity. Well equipped and funded initially, the organization saw a decrease in funding and support as the years went by with no further alien sightings. The game begins in November, 1979. UFOs are spotted around the world and the nations of the Earth are incapable of shooting them down. Only a single Xenonauts fighter was able to down a UFO over the Baltic sea. The Xenonauts are given a mandate, a guarantee to operate in any nations territory, and a funding council to be established. tba Difficulty *Easy - For newcomers. *Normal - For familiar players. *Veteran - For experienced players. *Insane - For masochistic players. (Ironman mandatory) *Ironman - Forces the player to live with their mistakes, saving is done by the game and the player cannot save on their own accord. Development The game began development in 2009 under the newly formed Goldhawk Interactive. In 2010 launched a revamped website and began to accept pre-orders, one of the benefits being gaining early access to the game via a Beta, as well as a discount on the final price tag. As well as a release date of Autumn 2012 being set. A public demo was released on May, 2012. On July a Kickstarter was launched to acquire additional funds, the goal was $50,000. The Kickstarter was successful and raised over $150,000, as well as unlocking "stretch goals" such as Soviet towns for terror missions, indoor missions and a dedicated level designer.